Batman: The Dark Knight
Batman: The Dark Knight is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batman: The Dark Knight #28: 26 Feb 2014 Current Issue :Batman: The Dark Knight #29: 26 Mar 2014 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Final issue is #29. Characters Main Characters *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batman: The Dark Knight #29 Batman: The Dark Knight #28 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Batman—The Dark Knight, vol. 1: Golden Dawn' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5, plus Batman: The Return #1. "Delving into the supernatural side of Gotham City, this tale... explores the horrific murder of one of Bruce Wayne’s childhood friends, and the terrible ramifications the brutal crime has on Batman’s life" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232159 *'Batman—The Dark Knight, vol. 1: Knight Terrors' - Collects vol. 2 #1-9. "The Dark Knight continues his crusade as defender of Gotham City, taking on his greatest foes during a breakout at Arkham Asylum. But when his enemies gain powers and abilities far beyond their normal capacities, the Caped Crusader's crusade may finally be at an end!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401235433 *'Batman—The Dark Knight, vol. 2: Cycle of Violence' - Collects vol. 2 #10-15 & 0. "The Scarecrow has returned! The villainous genius has always preyed on the worst fears of his victims, but now he’s refined his fear toxin to greater effectiveness—and deadlier consequences. As The Scarecrow’s origin is revelead, Batman must find out not only how to conquer this dangerous psychopath, but how to beat his own worst fear." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401240747 *'Batman—The Dark Knight, vol. 3: Mad' - Collects vol. 2 #16-21 & Annual #1. "Batman discovers a trail of bodies but no leads. His detective skills are put to the test as the Mad Hatter begins kidnapping Gotham City citizens for an unknown purpose. But as The Dark Knight delves deeper into this mystery, he soon realizes that this is unlike any other Mad Hatter case." - *'Batman—The Dark Knight, vol. 4: Clay' - Collects vol. 2 #22-29. "Batman and Commissioner Gordon are forced into a tight corner as Clayface embarks on a murder spree throughout Gotham City. But what led Clayface to become a monster?" - Trade Paperbacks *'Batman: The Dark Knight — Golden Dawn' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5, plus Batman: The Return #1. - *'Batman: The Dark Knight — Knight Terrors' - Collects vol. 2 #1-9 - *'Batman: The Dark Knight, vol. 2 — Cycle of Violence' - Collects vol. 2 #10-15 & 0. - *'Batman: The Dark Knight, vol. 3 — Mad' - Collects vol. 2 #16-21 & Annual #1. - *'Batman: The Dark Knight, vol. 4 — Clay' - Collects vol. 2 #22-29. - Digital *'Batman: The Dark Knight — Golden Dawn' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5, plus Batman: The Return #1. - *'Batman—The Dark Knight, vol. 1: Knight Terrors' - Collects vol. 2 #1-9 - - *'Batman—The Dark Knight, vol. 2: Cycle of Violence' - Collects vol. 2 #10-15 & 0. - - *'Batman—The Dark Knight, vol. 3: Mad' - Collects vol. 2 #16-21 & Annual #1. - - *'Batman—The Dark Knight, vol. 4: Clay' - Collects vol. 2 #22-29. - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Covers: David Finch. Artist: Richard Friend. Publishing History * volume 1: #1-5, 2010-2011 * volume 2: #1-29, 2011-2014 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 10 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/ethan-van-sciver-dark-knight-artist.html Ethan Van Sciver Joins Dark Knight as Ongoing Artist] * 30 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/judd-winick-dark-knight-night-of-the-owls.html Winick: Dark Knight's "Owls" Tie-in Reveals Batman-Talon Past] * 16 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37038 The Owl Signal: Winick Juggles Catwoman, Dark Knight & Batwing in "Night of the Owls"] * 08 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/david-finch-batman-dark-knight-120208.html Batman: The Dark Knight's David Finch Welcomes a New Writer] * 06 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/Gregg-Hurwitz-Batman-Dark-Knight-1-120206.html Dark Knight's New Writer Hurwitz Plots Change of Direction] * 21 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/paul-jenkins-batman-dark-knight-111220.html Paul Jenkins 2: Working with David Finch on The Dark Knight] * 12 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-batman-the-dark-knight Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Batman: The Dark Knight] * 29 Oct 2010 - Bat-Breakdown: David Finch Goes Writer/Artist w/''Dark Knight'' Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero